The newest Halloweentown member
by Revelati0n
Summary: A boy dies and is reborn in halloweentown. He gets adopted by Jack and befriends Sara ,Jack and Sallys daughter, Lock, Shock and Barrel. What else will happen? Read to find out. Rating will be uped.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Anime Master Inu 

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own this movie.

A/N: First one so don't be crule.

Summary: A boy dies on Halloween and is reborn in Halloween town. He is adopted by Jack and Sally. He becomes friends with Lock, Shock, and Barrel as well as Jack and Sallys daughter Sara. Soon another person comes to Halloweentown and it's the boys girlfriend.

Dedication: To all my reviewers (You guys rock!), my best friends/band members, my publisher , family and my mate.

Conversations between me and the characters

A.M.I.: All right starting with Mr.Badass himself, Lock.

Lock: Why the hell am I here?

A.M.I.: Cause I made it that way and I wanted to do you first since you're my favorite character.

Lock: Oh cool.

A.M.I.: Good. Do you have a question?

Lock: Yeah. When will I be in the story?

A.M.I.: First chaapter and so will be Shock.

Lock: Really?

A.M.I.: Yeah.

Shock: Lock why did you want to know that?

Lock: Uhhhh.

A.M.I.: You'll find out later and now on to the story.

Chapter 1: Prologue: Death

(a/n: Here we go. This will be good. I hope.)

Michael was walking through the rain on Halloween night. He had gone pranking with his friends and they had ditched him. "Bunch of bastards." he muttered to himself and kept on walking.

As he passed a alley a man jumped out and pinned him to a wall. (a/n: How fucking cliche) "Give me all your money punk." the guy said.

"Fuck you." Michael said and kicked the guy.

"Bastard." the guy yelled and took a knife from his pocket to stab Michael.

"Shit." Michael cursed and began to run, but the guy stabbed him in the back.

"Little punk. That'll teach you to mess with me." the guy said and walked off.

'Oh shit. I'm going to die.' Michael thought before he blacked out.

When Michael regained conciousness he wasn't in the alley or the hospital or anywhere he knew. "Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Michael said as he looked around.

"No shit. You're in Halloween town dumb ass." a voice said from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Michael said turning around quickly.

"I am." the voice said and a boy with red hair came out of the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" Michael asked.

"I'm Lock. Who the hell are you?" Lock said.

"Name's Michael. Pranker extrodinair." Michael replied with a grin.

"Heh. So you're from the human world?" Lock asked.

"I guess. How old are? I mean you kind of look like my age." Michael said.

"I'm fourteen. You?" Lock replied.

"Same here. So now what?" Michael asked.

"I suggest you go see Jack Skellington the king of halloween." Lock replied.

"All right. I've heard myths about these places. See ya." Michael said and headed toward the buildings and as he passed Lock took a egg from his pack and slammed it on to Locks head.

"Hey." Lock screamed, but Michael had run off.

Michael ran until he reached a square in town. "Wow this place is great." Michael said.

"I quite agree." a voice said beside Michael.

"Huh. Who are you?" Michael asked the tall skeleton next to him.

"I'm Jack. The king of Halloween." Jack replied.

"You're Jack? Cool. Lock told me to go see you." Michael said.

"Lock, (sigh) why did he tell you that?" Jack asked.

"I guess since I'm from the human world and now I'm here since I guess I died." Michael replied.

"Oh you must have come since you died on Halloween. It happened to Lock, Shock and Barrel too. C'mon we can talk at my home." Jack said and stood up and began walking to a giant house.

"Damn. This is your place?" Michael asked as they reached the door.

"Yes and I would like you not to swear. My daughter is home and it would be impressionable on her." Jack replied as he put a key in the lock and turned it.

Jack and Michael entered the house and walked to a large kitchen where a ragdoll was cooking what looked like a stew. Jack crepted up behind her and just as he was about to spook her the ragdoll said "Now Jack you know I don't like being spooked when I'm cooking."

"Sorry Sally." Jack replied and gave her a kiss on the mouth.

"Okay ewww. If that's what you meant when you said daughter then ew." Michael said.

"Hahahaha. No I'm Jacks wife, Sally Skellington. Nice to meet you." Sally said and curtseyed at Michael.

"I'm Michael. Nice to meet you to." Michael replied and bowed.

"Sally Michael here is from the human world. I need to ask Sara if she can show him around. Is that all right? Jack asked Sally.

"Fine, but she's still in trouble for the muffin incident." Sally relied.

"Muffin incident?" Michael inquired.

"Sara filled the muffins I had made for one of Jacks meetings with goo. The only one who liked them was the slime monster." Sally replied.

"She could've done better. Well anyway where is she?" Michael said.

"I believe she's upstairs watching a movie." Sally replied.

"All right. Jack could you show me how to get to her room?" Michael asked.

"Sure. Just follow me." Jack replied and headed for some stairs.

They walked down a long corridor until they reached a door with rock posters on it. Jack knocked on the door and ...

(a/n: Well there sorry it was short. I will have them be longer. At least 9kb.)


	2. Hello Halloweentown

Author: Anime Master Inu 

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own this movie.

A/N: First TNBC one so don't be crule.

Summary: A boy dies on Halloween and is reborn in Halloween town. He is adopted by Jack and Sally. He becomes friends with Lock, Shock, and Barrel as well as Jack and Sallys daughter Sara. Soon another person comes to Halloweentown and it's the boys girlfriend.

Dedication: To all my reviewers (You guys rock!), my best friends/band members, my publisher , family and my mate.

Muses: Shadow, Light, Death, Life, Fire, Wind, Air, Water.

Conversations between me and the characters

A.M.I.: All right now for little Ms.Evil herself Shock.

Shock: Hi. Why did Lock want to know that I was going to be in this story?

A.M.I.: Shit. Blocks Lock He is in love with you.

Shock: smiles brightly Really?

A.M.I.: Yes damn it.

Shock: Yes!runs off

A.M.I.: That was weird and now on to the story.

Chapter 2: Hello Halloweentown

(a/n: Here we go. This will be good. I hope.)

no one came to the door.

"Sara. Open this door." Jack bellowed as he banged on the door.

"Uhh Jack let me handle this." Michael said and rummaged in his pack for a lock picking set.

Jack looked on as Michael skillfully picked the lock. When the door was open Jack stomped in with Michael behind him. There was a ragdoll with raven black hair with headphones in her ears with her eyes closed. Jack walked up to her and pulled the headphones out of her ears.

"Hey, oh hi dad." the ragdoll said.

"Sara what have I told you about listening to you to your cd player in the house?" Jack asked with his angry face on.

"Not to and who's that?" Sara asked as she noticed me.

"This is Michael. He just came here and I want you to show him around." Jack replied.

"Fine I'll show dog boy around." Sara replied.

'Dog boy.' I wondered and then noticeed my reflection in the mirror near her bed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Michael screamed.

Michaels ears had left the side of his head and reappeared on top of it as dog ears, Michael eyes were yellow, Michael had fangs, claws, more muscles, and he was taller. His black jeans sneakers, hoodie, and tee shirt hadn't changed.

"Ow. Ah so you noticed the changes now, I see." Jack said.

"And you dodn't mention this before, why?" Michael asked.

"I thought you already knew." Jack replied.

"Well if I react by screaming then no I haven't seen the damn changes!" Michael yelled.

"I'm sorry and I asked you not to swear." Jack said.

"Sorry." Michael said back.

"Um hi. Look Michael come with me and I'll show you around." Sara said and headed out the room with me in tow.

We headed down stairs and out the door. Sara began showing Michael all the places around town. Eventually they reached a cafe' where Michael saw Lock with a boy and a girl. The girl had black hair like Sara and was wearing a black dress. She was moderately cute. The boy had muscles like Lock and was wearing all black. He had his green hair Spiked up. "Oh it's Lock, Shock and Barrel. Hi guys." Sara said as she saw Michael staring and waved towards them.

The trio turned to look at them and waved back. Sara dragged Michael over. "Hi guys this is Michael. Michael this is Lock, Shock, and Barrel." Sara said gesturing to each in turn.

"Hi." Shock greeted.

"Sup." Barrel greeted.

"We met." Lock said with a glare.

"Oh c'mon. You're still angry about the egg thing? Look I'm sorry I sensed it would be a good time for a prank." Michael replied rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well it took me a hour to get whatever was in it out of my hair!" Lock yelled.

"You pranked Lock?" Barrel asked stunned.

"Yeah. So?" I replied.

"Noone can prank Lock. He's the best." Shock said.

"Well I did so I guess I'm the best." Michael said with a smug grin.

"No you're not." Lock yelled.

"Want to make a competition out of it?" I asked.

"Fine. What are the rules?" Lock replied.

"Who ever can prank more people in a hour with someone there to see them do it wins and we meet back up here. Deal?" Michael said.

"Deal." Lock replied.

"Okay. Sara you're with me. Barrel you're with Lock." Michael said and headed off with Sara behind him.

Michael went around quickly pranking anyone he could find. He preanked the Mr.Hydes, Jack, Sally, Lock, Shock, Barrel, Morganna, Lock, Lock, Dr. Finklestine, Jewel, Lock again, and countless others, but mostly Lock. After the hour they met back up at the cafe'. "So how did you do?" Michael asked Lock.

"I pranked about fifty-nine people." Lock replied with a smug grin.

"Only fifty-nine. Too bad. I pranked around three-hundred and fifty." Michael said.

"Really?" Lock said shocked and turned to Sara for acknowlegement and she nodded.

"Fine you're the better prankster." Lock muttered.

"Okay you have that done now so what bout some coffee?" Shock asked.

"Yeah." everyone replied.

Everyone ordered coffee and talked. They found out Lock and Michael were a lot alike. Also they were all the same age. As well that they had common intrest. Soon it got late and they had to go home. Lock, Shock, and Barrel headed off to the tree house while Sara and Michael headed to Jacks house. As they reached it they saw Jack standing at the doorway with a stern look on his face. "Oh man. I'm dead." Michael said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Sara replied and headed past her dad and into the house.

Michael walked up to Jack and said "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Just folow me." Jack said and headed inside with Michael behind him.

Jack and Michael walked until they reached a study. Inside was Sally sitting on a couch. Jack gestured for Michael to sit down on a chair near the sofa. "Michael I've brought you here to discuss something very important with Sally and I." Jack said as he sat next to Sally.

"What about?" Michael asked.

"Well we know you have no home here..." Jack started.

"So we wanted to know if you wanted us to adopt you so you can stay here." Sally finished.

"Really?" Michael asked and Jack and Sally nodded.

"Yes!" Michael said and jumped up and hugged Jack and Sally.

"All right. If you want we can show you you're room." Sally said after Michael let go.

"Sure. That's very nice of you. Also can I call you mom and dad?" Michael asked.

"Yes you can now let's go up to see you're room." Sally said and she and Jack got up.

"Thanks mom and dad." Michael said and began to follow them as they left the room.

They walked upsatirs and went down a hallway until the reached a painted black door.

"This is your room." Jack said and opened the door.

Inside was a huge room with everything. A huge entertainment system, a king sized black and red bed with black wood headboard, a laptop (black of course), and everything a kid could dream of.

"This is mine?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Sally replied smiling.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Michael repeated as he hugged his new parents.

"Your welcome." they replied.

"How did you furnish it so much in the time I was gone?" Michael asked.

"Well we were going to have you stay even if you didn't want us to adopt you so we furnished it and as to how I am the king of halloweentown." Jack replied.

"Thanks." Michael said and let out a big yawn.

"It seems you need sleep. Go to bed we'll go shopping tomorrow." Sally said and ushered Michael in.

Michael turned around and huged his parents and said "Good night."

They huged him back and said " Good night." back to him.

Michael then entered his room and closed the door. He walked over to a chair and stripped down to his boxers putting his clothes on the chair. He walked over to the bed and slid into it. A couple minutes later he was fast asleep.

(a/n: Told you it would be longer. Still that's it I guess. G.T.G. Review if you can. Oh yeah. I have some writers block and problems at school and home so I may not update fast. I have a lot of other projects to so I don't know.)

Chapter 3: 1 year later.

See ya, A.M.I.

I officially seal this chapter


	3. year later

Author: Anime Master Inu Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own this movie.

A/N: First TNBC one so don't be cruel.

Summary: A boy dies on Halloween and is reborn in Halloween town. He is adopted by Jack and Sally. He becomes friends with Lock, Shock, and Barrel as well as Jack and Sally's daughter Sara. Soon another person comes to Halloween town and it's the boys girlfriend.

Dedication: To all my reviewers (You guys rock!), my best friends/band members, my publisher , family and my mate.

Muses: Shadow, Light, Death, Life, Fire, Wind, Air, Water.

Conversations between me and the characters

Chapter 3: 1 year later

(a/n: Here we go. This will be good. I hope.)

Conversation:

A.M.I.: Here we go it's Barrel time.

Barrel: What the hell? I get mentioned once! What the fuck!

A.M.I.: Such language! Look you'll be mentioned a lot later so shut up.

Barrel: (glare)

Shadow: Uh Michael your mate is here.

A.M.I.: Oh hell.

Jeanne (my mate): Michael! (glomp.)

Barrel: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Loser.

A.M.I.: Bastard. Onto the story.

It was Halloween again and everyone was getting ready. The Mr. Hyde's were practicing their scary faces. Mr. Slime was oozing around. The Skellingtons… well just look. "All right Michael this is your first Halloween going out scaring so we need to see how good you are at scaring." Jack said.

"Sure dad, I got it." Michael said and turned around.

When Michael turned around he was wearing a face so horrible it made Jack jump back. "That was great Michael." Jack said with a broad grin.

"Thanks I.." Michael began, but was interrupted.

"Jack Jack someone new came." Shock called from behind them.

The two turned around and saw Shock with a girl who had black hair, tan skin, green eyes, cat ears and a cat tail. Michael instantly recognized her. She was his old girlfriends, Jeanne. The one he didn't say good bye to before he died. "Hi you two this is Jeanne. Jeanne this is Jack and Michael Skellington." Shock said and pointed at them.

"Um are you from the human world?" Jeanne asked quietly.

"Yeah." Michael replied.

"Was your last name Joel?" Jeanne asked.

"Yeah." Michael replied with a smirk.

"I can't believe it's you." Jeanne said and ran to hug him as she began crying.

"Lets see. I have dog ears, a dog tail, fangs, claws, am taller, and I have more muscles but besides that nothing is different." Michael replied as he hugged Jeanne.

"Uh we should leave." Shock said to Jack ad they both left.

"So who were they?" Jeanne asked.

"My new dad and my friend Shock." Michael replied.

"So what are we going to do?" Jeanne asked.

"Go to the real world and scare people." I replied.

Jeanne just nodded and soon all of Halloween Town who were going left to the human world. Michel, Jeanne, Lock, Shock, Sara, and Barrel were all together. Michael as of now was creeping behind a young kid. As the kid turned around Michael roared and out on a horrible face. The kid screamed and ran. Everyone except Jeanne fell down laughing.

"You shouldn't have done that." Jeanne replied with a glare.

"Jeanne c'mon. This is what we do. Plus I've been doing this for a couple of years now. You know I like doing it." Michael said.

"You still shouldn't." she said.

"Ah all right. So what now?" Michael asked.

"Well we have a lot of candy and pranking is getting boring so why don't we head back?" Sara replied.

"Yeah." everyone replied.

So they all headed back. The group headed to a known dance club run by Morganna in the town square.

"This rocks." Lock yelled over the music.

"Yeah." Shock replied over the music.

The other part of the group were at the bar having drinks, since Lock and Shock had all ready had drinks. "You know we're all drunk right?" Michael asked.

"Maybe." Barrel said who was looking tipsy.

"Michael. Lets dance." Jeanne said and pulled Michael to the dance floor.

The two began dancing right beside Lock and Shock. After a couple hours of dancing the group left and headed to Michael and Saras house. They grabbed some snacks from a store and headed back to the house. "So truth or dare?" Jeanne asked.

"hahaha. Nice." Michael replied.

"Okay um Shock and Lock truth or dare?" Jeanne asked.

"Um why both of us?" Lock asked.

"Because I thought it would be fun." Jeanne replied.

"Okay. Um dare." Shock replied.

"Um okay you have to…" Jeanne started but Michael interrupted.

"Sleep together." Michael interrupted.

"Okay." Lock said and the couple rushed to a guest room.

"They took it seriously." Michael stated.

Soon the group were all passed out and thankfully they didn't need to hear the couple in the guest room.

(a/n: I hate you all.)

Chapter 4:

See ya, A.M.I.

I officially seal this chapter 


	4. Choices are like devils,they're all evil

Author: Anime Master Inu 

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own this movie.

A/N: First TNBC one so don't be cruel.

Summary: A boy dies on Halloween and is reborn in Halloween town. He is adopted by Jack and Sally. He becomes friends with Lock, Shock, and Barrel as well as Jack and Sally's daughter Sara. Soon another person comes to Halloween town and it's the boys girlfriend.

Dedication: To all my reviewers (You guys rock!), my best friends/band members, my publisher , family and my mate.

Muses: Shadow, Light, Death, Life, Fire, Wind, Air, Water.

(a/n: Here we go. This will be good. I hope.)

Conversation:

A.M.I.: Okay it's time for Jack.

Jack: Why did you have all the children get drunk?

A.M.I.: Can't tell you that. ONTO THE STORY!

CHAPTER#4: Choices are like devils, they're all evil.

The first to wake up was Michael. As he woke up the impact of the hangover hit him. "Oh god my head. Owwwwwww. Ahhhhhhhhh." Michael screamed as he fell to the floor clutching his head.

"What? Oh my god. Owwwwww." the others said as they got up and fell clutching their heads.

"Is everything all right?" Sally said as she rushed into the room.

"Yeah just a hangover." Michael replied and then thought 'Shit did I say that?'

"What?" Sally screamed.

"We went to Morgannas club last night and had some drinks. We're so sorry." Sara said.

"All right just come down to the kitchen." Sally sighed.

The group left the room with the teenagers clutching their heads. When they reached it Sally gave them some potion to drink. When they did they nearly gagged. It was horrible. "Michael isn't it your birthday?" Jeanne asked.

"Wha?" Barrel asked.

"Michael why didn't you tell us?" Sally asked.

"So you're 16?" Sara asked.

"Crud um look, Barrel it's my birthday, Mom I didn't tell you since I didn't want anyone to make a big deal about it and yes Sara I'm 16." Michael replied.

"Whoa uh did we come in here at a weird time?" Lock asked as he came in with Shock.

Everyone just looked at them and the teens, minus Lock and Shock started snickering. "Have fun last night?" Barrel asked and the teens at the table fell over laughing.

"Shut up!" Lock yelled.

"What are you all yelling about this early in the morning?" Jack groaned as he entered the kitchen.

"Nothing, sorry." Michael replied.

"Yeah nothing." Sara agreed.

"Well let's have breakfast and then I have to talk to you five." he said and pointed at Michael, Jeanne, Lock, Shock and Barrel.

"Okay." the five teens replied nervously.

After that the group got to work on cooking. Barrel wasn't allowed to since when he cooked last time he made everyone sick. Soon a small feast was out. Everyone grabbed some food and settled down to eat. Minutes later everyone was done. "That was another splendid breakfast." Jack stated and everyone voiced their agreements.

"Now you five, let's go talk in the study." Jack said and left the room with the group of teens nervously following behind him.

"Now we can talk." Jack stated as he closed the door to the study.

"Are we in trouble?" Shock asked.

"No and now down to business. You all know how everyone in this room came to Halloween town, because they died on Halloween?" Jack asked and everyone nodded.

"Well now here is what I wanted to tell you. I have only thought of it lately, but I have found out that it is possible for us to go to the human world whenever we want instead of just on Halloween. I figured this out after remembering that I was the only one who had been able to go to Christmas in the human world. Now here is what I have to ask you, where do you want to live? Halloween town or the human world?" Jack said.

Everyone stood there, staring until Michael spoke up. "So we can live here or in the human world?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Jack replied.

"Can we think about it?" Lock asked quietly.

"Sure you can." Jack said with a smile.

"C'mon guys." Lock said and the teens left the room.

The teens left the house and headed to the café. "So what do we do?" Barrel asked

"I don't know. I mean I want to go back to see my parents and everyone, but my home is here now." Michael replied.

"Yeah. I mean if the three of us went back" Lock said and pointed at himself, Shock, and Barrel " It would be kind of hard to explain how we got back."

"Yeah since you guys died by being electrocuted , being drowned and being trapped in a burning house." Michael agreed.

"Also, because your human bodies are still there." Jeanne said quietly.

"What?" the others asked.

"Michael they found your body. I figured it out last night. Your souls take on a real form here while your bodies stay in the human world." Jeanne said as quietly as before.

"Oh." everyone else said.

"So now what?" Barrel asked.

"We decide" Lock replied.

After a while and many coffees later the group had decided. They left back to the Skellington household. Upon entering they went to the study to talk to Jack. "Um Dad?" Michael asked.

"Oh hello everyone." Jack said with a smile as he lifted his head from a book.

"We made our decision." Michael said.

"What is your decision then? Do you want to live here or in the human world?" Jack asked.

(a/n: LAST CHAPTER! Yeah I know you'll all be annoyed about that, but I making a sequel that is going to be different so I need to make a new story.)

See ya, A.M.I.

I officially seal this chapter


End file.
